The Radio
This article is about the episode. For the actual radio, see Fada Model 115. The Radio is the twelfth episode in Season 3 and the 38th overall episode in the Nickelodeon TV series, Zoey 101. The episode aired on July 18, 2007. Plot After receiving a Fada Model 115 from his grandfather, Chase sells it to Zoey for $5 and a coupon for a free taco. Back in Room 101, Quinn discovers that the radio is worth $10,000 and Zoey plans to give the radio back to Chase. When Chase discovers the value of the radio, he yells at Zoey for not giving it back to him, even though she was planning to give it back. This makes her mad and she decides not to give the radio back. Their argument quickly expands to include the rest of the gang, who argue. Quinn and Logan think that Zoey should keep the radio, while Lola and Michael think that Zoey should return the radio to Chase. At wit's end, Lola and Quinn call in Mark to act as a mediator who rules that the radio is Zoey's property. Afterwards, Chase and Zoey calmly speak about it and decide to split the profits between them. Unfortunately for them, Chase's grandfather arrives and takes the radio back, having found the value and intending to sell it for himself. After being teased by Lola about how she has never been kissed by Mark, Quinn tries to make him kiss her. Episode Trivia *Paul Butcher (Dustin Brooks) did not appear in this episode. *This is Chase's grandfather's only appearance on the show. *In the beginning of this episode, Chase mentions that he asked his grandfather for the GO MP3 player, which is the same name of the MP3 player mentioned in the Drake and Josh TV movie, "Drake and Josh Go Hollywood." *Mark kisses Quinn in this episode for the first time. *The gag Michael plays on Logan (the golf ball from cup to pocket trick) at the beginning of the episode is taken from the 70's show The Partridge Family. *This episode's main plot is very similar to that of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "One Krabs Trash." *This is the first and only time Lola speaks Spanish, although it's very briefly. Goofs *In this episode, Chase mentions that Logan doesn't like to walk to the bathroom during the night because it's too far from their dorm and thus he pees out the window. Zoey and Chase point out that that's is why their flowers outside died. However, urine is known for being very healthy and nutritious for flowers and plants. *Despite it being the MacGuffin in this episode, Fada Model 115 was briefly seen in the Season 1 episode, "New Roomies". *Quinn said Mark had no passion or emotion, but in Little Beach Party, when Zoey asked him about his History test, he cried, indicating that he does indeed have emotions. * Although Mark is invited to "mediate" the disagreement between both sides, the terminology is incorrect. Mark instead "arbitrates" between the two of them, and therefore is able to make a ruling. A mediator brings together two parties to try and work out a compromise in a dispute; an arbitrator hears both sides and is asked to rule on a dispute. Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barret *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Co-Starring *Abby Wilde as Stacey Dillsen *Jack Salvatore, Jr. as Mark Del Figgalo Gallery Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes